The Saga Writers Cronicles
by Muk and Grimer . The C Team
Summary: Follow the journeys of Ronno, or Ron, with his Pokemon. He matters to the world and if he doesn't *can't tell*, then the world will come to an abrupt end. *Chap 1 up*


Author Note: The first 4 fics in this series will PROBABLY most LIKELY be short. Due to lacked amount of time, and very, very, limited hard drive space, I've decided to make the first four short, therefore saying that it breaks a rule, but I've made sure that every fic I've been making is very, very, worth while. And, this is a TR based fic, because no one does any fics based around and upon TEAM ROCKET! I figured I ought to be able to make something. And this is the only fic done and based around the main character being in Team Rocket. Oh and all attacks that are not official are mine and if you want to use them, email me. Same with my new Pokemon that I made. There are only a few new Pokemon. Like 2 or 3 or something throughout the whole series.  
  
  
  
Failure Is Not An Option  
  
By: Cooler (free2becool8@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
"It isn't the first time Giovanni ordered us to get that Ash kid." Ronno complained. He was a 15 year-old boy who had brown hair. He had to lie about his age to get into Team Rocket. "And, that Jessie and James are screw-ups."  
  
"I'll say." Ronno's best friend Kish said. "And that Meowth, that blabbermouth, screws up the plans even worse!"  
  
"Let's just get on the job. I have my Pokemon transmitter, AKMS, Pokemon, and smoke bombs." Ronno said. The AKMS (Annoying Kid Map Satellite) could track down anyone that they had DNA of. Fortunately, they had captured Ash and got some DNA before he escaped. Ash was an annoying kid that always foiled Team Rocket's plans – that is, until Jessie and James were assigned to another mission. He had a group and a Pikachu that was very rare. The Pikachu is rare, I mean.  
  
Ronno and Kish exited the Team Rocket headquarters. They each put on a baseball hat backwards and some black sunglasses. They walked through the sun, careful not to let anyone see them. According to the AKMS, Ash and his group would be always 20 feet from them if they walked. If they rode on a Team Rocket motorcycle, Ronno and Kish would both reach the annoying group in less than 12 minutes. Even though it would make noise, it would be a cool entrance and a fast way to get to the kids.  
  
As they were riding, Ronno asked Kish, "Hey, if we fail, the boss said he'll kick us out of Team Rocket. Or at least me, since I'm just sitting around most of the time. Where'll I go?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. We won't fail. And if we do, you'll be another victim. But then you'll become a worthy trainer. With all the Team Rocket techniques, you'll get to the top!" Kish replied.  
  
Ron, short for Ronno, grinned. "That makes me feel better. It's not like we usually always win matches…"  
  
"Okay," Kish admitted. "You will get kicked out for sure, you'll be a victim, but I'll give you some Pokemon. Real Pokemon. Not the ones that you have. Not the Team Rocket bashed Pokemon. My Pokemon that I've caught and kept a secret. I know for sure, we have the same Pokemon at base. But we're not gonna fail this one!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Ron agreed. "We won't be defeated. It's just that, ever since my FOSTER parents died, and my REAL parents died, and I ran from the Tai-Kwon-Doe guy that was my new foster parent after he taught me so much, I was wondering where I'd go if we DID fail."  
  
"We won't! Shut up already!" Kish said. Nodding, he continued. "You're, like, trying to make me down!"  
  
"Ok! I'm sorry!" Ron said. "Let's take a break. I think we're about there…" Checking the AKMS, the boy grinned. "Like I said, we're here!"  
  
"Awesome! We gotta be quiet. I think I see them." Kish, the blond haired boy said.  
  
Both 15 year-olds crouched down and tried to see better. Then, Ron heard a Pokemon voice.  
  
"~Ash, when're we gonna reach the next town?~"  
  
It was definitely a Pokemon's voice. It was a Pikachu. And it was Ash's Pikachu.  
  
"They're right there." Ron whispered, pointed a finger. "In front of that oak tree."  
  
Kish crept out of his hiding spot.  
  
"Prepare for the usual yadda!" Kish yelled. "Let's battle, or you can go the easy way and just come with us."  
  
"Never!" Ash Ketchum squealed. "Never!"  
  
"I take that as a battle." Ron said. He too came out of his hiding spot. He threw a PokeBall. It contained a Raichu. "Betcha never faced this, except with Lt. Surge, but his was so weak."  
  
"I choose you! Pikachu!" Ash screamed. Ash's Pikachu ran in front. Ready to attack the Raichu which looked so much stronger, Pikachu glanced at Ash.  
  
"Thunderbolter! Agility!"  
  
"Pikachu! Agility!"  
  
"Copy cat." Kish snarled. Then, Kish too threw out a PokeBall. It contained an Alakazam. "And you won't be able to defeat this!"  
  
"I wish I didn't give away Haunter." Ash grumbled. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu let out a surge of electricity. It hit Raichu, but the bigger Electric Type didn't even flinch.  
  
"Let me explain why you never give away Pokemon!" Kish said. "You know what to do, Ron!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!" Raichu let out a hurricane of electricity fly at Pikachu.  
  
Then Kish whispered a command to Alakazam. It teleported to the back of Pikachu, so when Pikachu tried to run, it was blocked. The Electro Shocker hit Pikachu and Pikachu was KOed. "Wanna play some more?"  
  
"I'll come. Only if you heal Pikachu, though." Ash replied. "I'll do anything for Pikachu…" Misty and Brock, part of Ash's team, followed quietly.  
  
Ron snickered. "That was easy. Imagine, if I ever do get kicked out, I just gotta get a Alakazam. This Raichu here was always mine. He never got abused like those others that I didn't even HAVE to use."  
  
Kish's jaw dropped open. "You mean to tell me that you brought that up from a puny Pika?"  
  
"Actually, the Pikachu was the most powerful. The Tai-Kwon-Doe master gave it to me after my training finished."  
  
"You know…?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Awesome. You'll have to show me some day!"  
  
"Yeah. Well, we have a problem. How are we gonna get those guys back to the base?" Ron asked.  
  
"Blindfold them and tape their legs and hands to the moto." Kish responded, glancing quickly at the frightened group of kids.  
  
"So, where do we get the tape and the blindfolds?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"Secret stash!" Kish yelled. He started dancing and fell to the ground. He got back up and took out some tape and fabric.  
  
"The MOTHERLOAD!" Ron yelled. Gathering up the group, the each separated. The Pikachu in its ball on Ron's belt with Ash behind him and Brock and Misty were to be behind Kish.  
  
The engines started and the Team Rocket members rode off to their Base.  
  
  
  
Giovanni smiled at the sight of his two Team Rocket members. So far he hadn't a group that could succeed in bringing Ash and company in. He was proud in a way, but he also knew that even though they succeeded, one would still be gone by the end of the day. He had too many people to feed and house, and the kid was always lying around, with nothing to do. At least Jessie and James could wear costumes and steal Pokemon that way.  
  
Soon, the smile faded.  
  
"Kish, which one of these balls had the Pikachu?" The kid must have failed again. How, it was impossible. Surely, Giovanni had told the team of two to mark the ball with the Pikachu! Why did they have such a hard time finding it now?  
  
"Come here, team of two. You are worthy annoying kid catchers. Now, give me the Pikachu and all will be well." Giovanni said, stroking his Persian. "Persian, go get the PokeBall." The Persian crawled off Giovanni's lap and took a PokeBall in its mouth. The boss and leader of Team Rocket tossed the ball and a fainted Pikachu popped out.  
  
"You practically killed this Pokemon!" Giovanni yelled. "What kind of joke is this?"  
  
"Uh…" Ash started. "It's no joke. They beat me."  
  
Giovanni's smile returned. But soon, another surprise would spring up. Not on him though. "Throw the kids away!" The team threw the kids out into the sunlight. As soon as they were out, the group ran. They split for the first time. Ash hung around, determined to get his Pokemon back.  
  
"Ronno…" Giovanni mumbled. "Ronno Porde." Then, turning on a TV screen, he ordered the two to turn around. After watching a video of why Ronno should leave, Giovanni spoke once more. "So Ronno, gather your stuff and leave."  
  
  
  
Ron walked into the shared room. Glancing over at Kish, he growled. "You said I wouldn't get fired."  
  
"I'm keeping my Pokemon word though. Have this. It's a Gromeleon. It's a related to the Charmander evolutions. Also, have my Grimer."  
  
Ron threw the Gromeleon ball to the ground. "Gromeleon! GO!" A small creature came out.  
  
"Gro! Gromeleon!"  
  
"Good bye, Kish. Hope to encounter you along the way!" Ron said, and walked off. 


End file.
